


Neighbors

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Actors and their characters become neighbors.





	1. Chris Evans and Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> I add more characters whenever I can, so expect new one-shots of actors becoming neighbors with characters they've played.

Neighbors- Tom Hiddleston and Loki

Tom stopped outside of apartment 35, carrying a basket of dirt laundry. He needed someone to show him how to use the new machines, since he was the new person in the complex. So far, no one had wanted to help him. They all said they were too busy to be bothered. Except one lady said to stay away from apartment 35 and the resident of apartment 35. The whole complex knew he was dangerous, everyone except Tom.

He turned to the door and softly knocked, then he stepped back from the door and waited. A crash came from inside, then the pounding of footsteps. Tom heard the multiple locks click from locked to unlock. He counted the clicks, one... two... three... four... a bright light illuminated the cracks of the door, five... six... seven... eight... the light faded, and the clicks became less frantic, nine... ten... eleven... twelve... the door flung open.

"Yes?" The man panted, angry from Tom's interference with his busy night.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but I was hoping you could help me,” Tom said, motioning to the laundry basket.

“How about this, if I help you, then you will leave me alone?” The man asked Tom. Tom thought about it for a moment, taking in the resident of apartment 35, who was dressed in a black suit with long black hair greased black.

“Deal,” Tom held out his hand to offer a handshake, and the man took it. “I’m Tom by the way, Tom Hiddleston,” Tom said to the man, who had stepped out of his apartment and was now locking the door.

“Loki,” The man said nonchalantly.

“I’m sorry?” Tom said, confused. The man sighed as they started down the hallway to the washing machines.

“My name is Loki,” the man said again. Tom processed the information, he’d heard that mane somewhere.

‘Loki,” Loki’s head snapped towards Tom, “As in the Norse mythology god, Loki? Thor’s brother?” Loki sighed.

“Yes, as in the Norse god Loki. It’s a long story,” Loki responded flatly.

“And you’re a… lawyer? If you don’t mind me asking,” Tom asked. Loki stopped walking and looked down at the suit he was wearing.

“Let’s go with that,” Loki responded, as he started down the hall again. “What do you do?” Loki asked.

“I’m an actor,” Tom said. Loki looked at Tom from the side, scrutinizing his features for any recognition from a movie Loki might have seen.

“You were in High Rise, right?” Loki asked. Tom turned towards Loki and smiled.

“Yep, that’s one of them,” Tom said. They stomped sown the stairs to the basement where the laundry machines were. Tom set the basket of laundry down on top of the washer and kneeled to look at the rigging.

“Of course, this thing needs quarters, doesn’t it,” Tom said to Loki. Tom turned around to look at Loki, who was nodding his head. “And that’s something I don’t have with me,” Tom said, standing up and patting his pockets. Tom sighed and let his hands drop to his sides.

“I’m gonna go back to my apartment and grab a few,” Tom said, getting ready to leave the basement. “Actually, do you have any quarters?” Loki shook his head no and turned his pockets inside-out. Tom stood up and sighed.

“I’ll be back,” Tom said, walking out of the basement/laundry-mat. Loki squatted down to look at the machines, he stood again and shook the machine around, making the basket on top shake with the machine. Loki looked over his shoulder, making sure no one was there. He reached into his pocket and a bright flash illuminated the basement.

 

“Loki?” Tom stomped down the stairs, looking for the resident of apartment 35. When he rounded the corner, he saw no one there. Instead there was a pile of quarters and a note inside his empty basket, positioned on top of the humming washer. Tom neared the note and picked it up, reading the graceful handwriting.

Tom,

Your laundry is in the washer, I left some more quarters for the dry-cycle.

Feel free to come by apartment 35 anytime, I would love to have tea with you.

-Loki


	2. Chris Evans and Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is fed-up with his new neighbor, it's been two days since he's moved in and Chris has already called the front desk about their noise- twice. What happens when Chris goes to complain to his new neighbor?

Neighbors- Chris Evans and Steve Rogers 

A loud bang came from the apartment next door. Chris sat up in his bed and sighed heavily, it was the fifth time his new, crazy neighbor had awoken him in the middle of the night. Which was saying a lot, since it had only been two days since his new neighbor had moved in. No one knew who he was, no one saw him that much, always he was gone in the morning and out at night.  Chris heard another bang, this time he'd had enough. In a fury, he was pulling on a pair of jeans from the floor of his bedroom and tugging a shirt overhead. He stomped out of his bedroom, grumbling. Within seconds he was at the apartment next to his, banging on the door.  

He heard something fall inside the apartment, it made a whopa-whopa-whopa sound as it fell to the floor, as if it was a giant disk had fallen. The door opened just a crack, Chris couldn't see anyone or anything from inside.  

"Yes?" someone asked. Chris took a deep breath and started to shout. 

"Don't you ever sleep? I'm trying to, and all I heard from your apartment is noise!" Chris shouted. The door opened a little more and Chris took a step back, stroking his beard. A man appeared at the door, it surprised Chris how similar they looked, both men had the same blonde hair and blue eyes, except the man's hair was cut short and he didn't have a beard like Chris. The man silently slipped out of the door frame into the hall and slowly closed the door, not making a sound. 

"I'm sorry about that, I'll try to keep it down," the man said softly. 

"You damn right, you better keep it down!" Chris fired back, "If I hear one more..." The man covered Chris' mouth with his hand silencing him. From the apartment, Chris heard someone shuffling about and start to walk around.  

"S-Steve?" Someone said from the apartment. Chris turned towards the man and lifted his eyebrow as if he was saying, Steve? That's your name? The man nodded, and Chris took that as a, Yes, I am Steve. Steve pulled his hand away from Chris, and silently walked to the door and opened it.  

"Steve, where are you going?" The voice asked softly. Steve waved his hand inside the apartment as if he was trying to tell someone to go back to sleep.  

"Go back to sleep Bucky," Steve said.  

"No, I'll come with," The voice said again. Steve did the same motion. 

"I'm not going anywhere Buck," Steve said "just dealing with a noise issue, that’s all," the door tried to open, and Steve stopped it with his hand. The door tried to open again, and Steve had a harder time keeping it closed. "Go back, go back to sleep," Steve said. The door closed, hinges squeaking as it did. Steve let out a long sigh and leaned against the wall. 

"Who was that?" Chris asked. Steve looked at him and sighed again, pushing himself off the wall. 

"A friend, that’s all," Steve responded. Steve started to go back to his apartment, just as he had his hand on the door, he stopped. "Hey, maybe we could get coffee sometime, talk ya know?" Steve offered. Chris was already starting to walk back to his apartment.  

 

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Chris replied. Chris jiggled his door knob, it should have opened, but it didn't. "And I'm locked out," Chris said to the door. Steve was still in the hallway, watching Chris.  

"How about we have that coffee now?" Steve offered. Chris walked back over to Steve's apartment.  

"Sure, besides, no one's awake to help me," Chris said. Steve opened the door quickly and leaned it, not fully closed but not fully open.  

"Just give me one moment," Steve said to Chris. Chris waited outside the apartment as a bunch of commotion happened inside. He heard the same, whopa-whopa sound and someone curse under their breath. Then the talking, two distinct voices talking to each other. 

"Buck, you need to put it on," one said. Chris recognized it at Steve's voice. 

"Why? C'mon Steve, he'll just stare at me no matter what," The other voice said. "And besides, won't he stare at the shield too?" Something fell, making a loud bang and another whopa-whopa sound. Chris heard Steve curse and the other voice laugh.  

"Just do it," Steve said. Within seconds, Steve retuned to the door and opened it for Chris. 

"Come on in," Steve said. The door swung open wide, and Chris got a good look inside the apartment. There was a couch and chair beyond the hallway, and the kitchen had a little bar area. When Chris followed Steve into the living room, he spotted a person slouching in the chair, hand covering his mouth as if he was trying to cover a laugh. Steve stopped in the middle of the living room and motioned to the man slouched in the chair. 

"This, this is my friend..." The man started to shake his head and Steve hesitated for a moment. "Bucky," The man did a face-palm and sighed. Steve motioned for Bucky to get up, and with another heavy sigh, he stood. Bucky held out his hand as to offer a handshake, Chris moved towards him and took the handshake. 

"I'll get us some coffee," Steve said, walking to the kitchen. "Chris, how do you take your coffee?" Steve added, disappearing around the wall of the kitchen and appearing again at the bar area. 

"I'll take tea please," Chris responded. Steve took his focus off Chris to Bucky. 

"Hey Buck, you want the usual right?" Steve asked. Bucky nodded his head. "Alright, make yourself at home Chris," Chris sat down on the couch, and Bucky resumed his position in the chair. Chris looked around at Steve's apartment, there was a fire-escape window hidden by a bookshelf. There was a record player and the hallway to the bedrooms was pitch black.  

"So, I'm guessing you don't speak that much?" Chris asked Bucky. He groaned and sank deeper into the chair, pulling a blanket over his face. The edges of his jacket poked out of the blanket as the room returned to silent. Steve returned with a three steaming mugs. 

"Your tea," Steve said to Chris, who handed him a green mug. Steve then picked up a grey mug and held it outside of the blankets that Bucky was in. A gloved hand emerged from the blankets and pulled the mug into the pile of blankets. Steve sat down and sipped his coffee, then set it down on the coffee table.  

"I'll get you some blankets, you can sleep out here if that’s alright," Steve said to Chris. Chris nodded his head and Steve got up. Moments later he returned with an armful of blankets and a pillow.  

"Thanks, Steve," Chris said. The moment the blanket was pulled over Chris, did he fall asleep. Steve waited for about an hour before checking on Bucky and pull him from the blankets. Silently, Steve trudged down the hall to a closet and pulled out a shiny object.   
   
"Steve?" Chris was awake, he looked around the room for anyone, but he was alone in Steve's apartment. Chris swung his feet off the couch and took his mug into the kitchen, looking for a clock. On the counter was a neatly written note, along with two keys. 

Chris, 

Bucky and I hand to leave early, and we didn’t want to wake you. We went down to the manager and got you a spare key too, hope you don't mind. Come by for coffee anytime, I have a spare key too, and I want you to have it. I'm out of town a lot anyways and I might need your help looking after my place. 

Steve 


End file.
